Confession
by DeiStarr
Summary: Confession is good for the soul. Harry is doesn't trust Lucius, but when he observes him unawares, he hears something surprising. Implied Harry/Draco. Just a piece of fluff to make you happy. COMPLETE


**Title: **Confession

**Disclaimer: **All characters and their world are the property of J. . I just borrow them to goof around with and make the boys kiss each other, since J.K. was a spoilsport and didn't do it for me.

**Pairing: **Implied Harry/Draco

**Warnings: **None

**Summary: **Confession is good for the soul. Harry is doesn't trust Lucius, but when he observes him unawares, he hears something surprising.

**A/N:** Just another short little ficlet, please review! Thanks! :D

* * *

Lucius Malfoy was silent as he stood on the balcony, overlooking Malfoy Manor's vast property. Snow fell softly around him, but a charm kept it from landing on him and dusting his robes with the fine white powder.

His Malfoy mask was firmly in place, ever stoic and unmoved. He glanced into the room behind him, and for a brief moment a flash of some emotion flitted across his face. Pain? Sorrow? Apprehension? A little of each, perhaps. It was hard to know, it was so fleeting.

Lucius turned and walked back into the room, where he stopped and looked down at the bed. He didn't move as he gazed, and his mask didn't flicker.

Harry Potter stood in the shadows, covered by his invisibility cloak. He was silent and unmoving as well. He knew he shouldn't be here, and he knew Draco would be livid if he found out Harry had skived off work to watch Lucius.

It wasn't that Harry didn't want to listen to Draco, or trust his judgement. It was just that he didn't trust Lucius. And this was far too important to leave alone.

"So," said Lucius, startling Harry. "How are you?" Harry panicked for a moment, wondering if Lucius somehow knew he was there. That was ridiculous, he decided. He stayed where he was, quiet, and watching.

"I'm here to take care of you today," Lucius continued. "I'm your grandfather."

He stood still, stiff and formal, still gazing down at the bed. The figure lying there didn't move, or acknowledge him in any way. That was fine with Lucius.

"I'm to take care of you today," he added conversationally. He hesitated. "I'm surprised your fathers were willing to allow it. I must admit I was shocked when my son asked me to watch you."

He was silent for a long while, and Harry's nose itched. He scratched it with the minimum of movement and remained silent, praying he would not have to sneeze.

"I wasn't good to my son," blurted Lucius suddenly. "I thought I was. I gave him whatever he desired, bought him all the toys and brooms and things he could possibly want. But I was never affectionate with him, and he never knew what it was like to be really loved. Even though I loved him, I failed to show it, so he never knew. All he desired was my approval, and he would have gone to any length to achieve it. I was too proud to bend and admit that I was proud of him." Lucius' voice trembled slightly at the end of this outburst.

Harry was shocked. He had no idea Lucius even knew he had done wrong by his son, much less ever expected to hear him admit it aloud. Granted, he was not supposed to be here to hear it, but he conveniently put that thought aside and continued to listen. It appeared Lucius was not done yet.

"My actions during the war were repulsive. I swore loyalty to a madman and let him take residence in my home. The place that should have been a sanctuary for my son became a house of horrors. It's no wonder he hates to visit." The tremor in Lucius' voice was more noticeable now.

"Because of me, my son was forced to swear his allegiance to that madman, and was marked forever, with a tattoo that will permanently symbolize that he was on the wrong side of the war. It has made people fear and hate him, all without knowing him."

Lucius moved to the foot of the bed now, with his back towards Harry. Harry wished he could see Lucius' face. If that mask slipped, he wanted to catch it.

"My son was given an impossible task to complete, and told his family would be killed if he did not. He managed to do more than anyone thought he would, although the task was completed by his Godfather. His actions hurt countless people, changed lives, and allowed a crazed and bloodthirsty werewolf into a school full of helpless children. He did it all for love of me and his mother. Despite the horror of it, I'm proud of the courage it took to make such an impossible decision and strive to do what he felt he must. He must have been so afraid…" Lucius' voice trailed off, and he bowed his head. He stayed that way for a long time.

The figure on the bed stirred, and Lucius looked up. "I want to do right by you," he vowed. "I don't want you to ever hurt the way my son did." He took a step nearer to the bedside, closer to the sleeping figure.

"I, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, do so swear on my honour, my name, and my magic, that I will endeavour to cherish and love Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy-Potter as a grandfather should his grandson. I swear to protect him from all hurts within my power, and to offer him comfort, companionship, and approval whenever he needs it. So mote it be."

Harry hadn't even noticed the older wizard draw his wand, he was so shocked. He simply watched as a swirl of magic streamed from Lucius' wand and bound him and Scorpius together – when had he drawn so close to Scorpius' side? Harry decided that Lucius must have really shocked him to throw off his Auror-honed senses.

Scorpius stirred, and let out a high, thin wail. Lucius lifted him tenderly, and rocked him in his arms, hushing him softly.

Harry smiled and softly slipped away. His son was safe with his father-in-law, and that was all he'd wanted to know.


End file.
